1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a holder for allowing a musical instrument such as a guitar to be supported from a belt extending about a performer's waist.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 84, subclasses 327 and 453, and class 224, subclasses 271 and 910 disclosed the following patents: Cunningham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,416 which discloses a flexible strap having a front end attached to the front of a median portion of a guitar body and having a rear end connected to a belt extending about a performer's waist; Fyke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,293 which discloses a strap for being looped about a performer's neck, passed downwardly around the back panel and side wall of a guitar body, and attached with a hook to the lower edge of a resonant hole in the front panel of the guitar body; Lester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,570 which discloses a plate for being attached to the back of a guitar body, the plate having at least one downwardly projecting hook for being hooked over a belt or the like extending about a performer's waist; Brent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,111 which discloses a support belt to be worn around a performer's waist, and a support plate to be attached to the back of a guitar or the like; Wittman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,259 which discloses a strap mounting assembly for an electric guitar that includes an electric pickup to permit rotation of the guitar body about a horizontal axis; and Cherry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,751 which discloses a tripod-type stand for supporting a guitar from the floor in a playing position so that a performer can play the guitar while the guitar is being supported by the stand. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an apparatus including first anchor means for being attached to a waist belt extending around a performer's waist; second anchor means for being attached to a musical instrument; and securing means for removably securing the first anchor means to the second anchor means and thus securing the musical instrument to the waist belt.